The Wolf and His Snow Leopard
by KlariaTheWitchGirl
Summary: Follow the story of Yuki a snow leopard from the beast-man tribe that was captured by greedy humans. Fear not though she was saved by the marvelous Champion of Kirkwall and her band of misfits. There the broody elf everyone loves actually falls, not gonna be easy cause Yuki is as cold as her name. Can these two fall in love or will it not be? This is a Fenris/OC and Hawke/Varric


**This is a slight Bio page for Yuki. Note she doesn't get her armor until chapter 2.**

The Wolf and his Snow Leopard

OC/Fenris(plus a bit of Arishok/OC but nothing major), I'm making it a fem!Hawke/Varric pairing too.

Name: Yuki Hyou, (Meaning Snow Leopard)

Race:Beastman

Animal: Snow Leopard, rarest breed in her village.

Age:21,Height: 5"2

Physical Description: Firstly her body may seem small but it is developed,(More into detail later in story) has silver hair that in the back is short (nape of the neck) and grows longer the further forward (stops just below breast). The tips of her hair are black, and her cat ears that sit atop her head; have the same color scheme. Her bangs are styled in a right side fringe Her eyes are silver in color with gold and green specs and slightly narrowed, her expression seems cold at first glance but in the inside she does hold a furious passion (wither in love, anger, joy, etc.) Her skin is slightly pale due to her animal, and has only a claw scar on the side of her neck from her childhood(more info in story). Other than that her skin is flawless, she has a small nose but full lips that are naturally red(Due to animal nature, aka blood has stained them).

Armor: Her outfit consists of white fur, leather, steel, and iron. Around her neck and shoulders there is white fur that merges into the leather and steel top that stops just below the breast. The leather forms over the breasts and iron lines shape it with a dull spikes. In the middle is a steel decoration that curves around the inside of the breast and comes to a soft point near the end of the shirt. Half way off the shoulders leather is wrapped around her arms and stops at the wrists. It is lined with white fur and there is a iron decoration in the shape of a leopards head on the left shoulder, and steel plating on the left arm to act almost like a shield. She wears simple leather gloves with steel on the tips of the fingers to look like claws. The bottoms consists of a leather skirt that starts just below the bellybutton but stops mid thigh, she has leather shorts on underneath. She wears a belt that hangs slightly to the right side, it has white fur lining that slightly hangs down and there are iron circles that line the belt with the symbol of her village. She hides her tail in her belt during battle. Hanging down from the belt is almost an open skirt and stops just above her ankles. The skirt is leather and has white fur lining it all the way down and around the ends. She wears strips of leather on her thighs in an asymmetrical style. She wears boots that start below her knees and they are made of leather, but the top is lined with white fur. Near the sole of the shoes she has steel claw-like decorations that also work as weapons. Steel also runs down the middle of the boot and stops above the ankle and wraps around it.

Personality: She has little trust in humans and anyone else but soon she opens up to Hawke and her party. Note: Making Hawke a fem/warrior.

Slight background info: Before the story starts the Beast men race is rare and often referred to as pets and she was captured but during the stop in Kirkwall Hawke and them save her and she joins the team.

Abilities: Has the ability to turn into a snow leopard. Can use a spell called Beast Take-over and her hands and feet turn into giant paws with claws. The spell also enhances her speed and agility. The only weapon besides her steel claws is a pair of daggers hidden in her skirt.

 **Note nothing but my OCs will belong to me. Bioware owns Dragon age and anything associated with it.**

Chapter One: Wolf meets Leopard

3 Person POV

It was just a normal day in the mysterious city of Kirkwall, nothing new. The sounds of citizens getting mugged, Qunari brooding in the corner. The clanking metal of templars patrolling the streets, sent apostate's running from their fates of either going to the circle or becoming was something that was a stir at the docks, a strange animalistic sound could be heard from the all the way from the prestigious hightown. In particular the sound reached the ears of the upcoming Champion of Kirkwall, Atashi Hawke. The most feared and loved warrior in all of Kirkwall, Protector of the people, and Savior to mages and slaves alike. Hawke was seated at her desk looking over papers and letters from various people in need when she heard the sound. Her head of Ruby red hair shot up and her emerald green eyes looked around in confusion. She stood her full 5'6" height, dressed in her simple noble garbs. Walking over to the parlor she saw the small dwarf man Bodahn, her squire if you want to put it.

"Ah what can I do Miser?" He asked enthusiastically, he was always happy to help Hawke ever since she found his son when they went to the deep-roads.

"Send a messenger for Varric,Fenris,and Anders and tell them to meet me at the lower markets by the Qunari compound as soon as possible." She answered walking to her room to adorn her armor. Bodahn summoned a messenger and sent them on their on their way. Hawke came out of her room adorned in her gold and silver armor, a gift from a very generous merchant, and her Dragon shield on her back, with her Dragon tooth long-sword strapped on her hip. She strode past her faithful mabari Wrex as he padded around her feet wanting to come. She gave him a silent command to stay and he reluctantly obeyed, sulking towards Orana hopefully getting a treat. As she strode down hightown market everyone was giving her praised looks, admiring the brave strong woman before them. Hawke gave them all a nod and waved to a few as most of the people swooned at her presence. When she finally made it to the lower markets she saw that Fenris and Anders where already arguing about who knows what. Of course Varric was just standing there silently snickering. As Hawke approached they both stopped their bickering knowing that she would smack them both.

"So why are we here Hawke?" Varric asked with curiosity dripping in his voice.

"Are any of you aware of what is transpiring at the docks? I heard a strange animal cry from my estate," Hawke asked her companions with a serious look. Both Anders and Fenris shook their heads, wasn't a surprise since they never get out.

"I heard that it was an exotic market for strange and rare animals. There have been murmurs of an extra special item, I think it would be wise to scope the place undercover. I have connections that can get us in. The key word is that this is an undercover mission. Meaning no champion of Kirkwall, no glowing ex-slave, and no freaky justice." Varric spoke with a smile. He knew that Hawke would have to look like an actual woman and Fenris would have to wear shoes, the thought brought a smile to his face.

"Alright Varric, I think we should put a stop to this, so whats the plan?' Hawke asked looking down at her dwarfen friend. All he did was look up with a known smirk of his face.

*Slight time skip*

"Varric I hate you!" the voice of an angry female shouted from the Hanged Man, the said man was just sitting at his desk. His door then burst open and an angry female stood, rage radiating off of her. She was wearing a red petticoat with a black lace trim, and her slight tan skin was on display as her bosom was present. Her red hair cascaded down her back in waves, and her emerald green eyes where shadowed with black. Finally her lips where now painted a seductive ruby red.

"Wait! Is that you Hawke?" Varric asked in surprise, now looking at the picture of beauty. Her body looked even more inviting than before, Varric always had a soft spot for her. He knew his heart would now only belong to Hawke and she could do whatever she wanted with it.

"Of course it's me, who else would yell at you? Now explain this, why do I look like a harlot? And why do I have to wear these forsaken heels?" She complained with a grumpy look on her face, but under it was a blush. She admits that she does have feelings for the brave and handsome dwarf. She only found Varric attractive though, she never looked at anyone beside him.

"Hawke I am shocked to say that you look fantastic by the way, and its all part of the plan. I have an accomplice who can smuggle our weapons in but we are on our own after that." Varric answered with a smile.

"I see, but where is Fenris and Anders?" As soon as Hawke asked that the said men came walking into the office. Fenris was dressed in a tight black suit that covered all his tattoos and he was wearing simple black boots. Anders was wearing a similar dress code but his suit was a dark brown and his hair was combed back. Both men looked uncomfortable and truth be told they felt silly. Varric on the other hand was loving this, the champion of Kirkwall in a dress, the ex-slave covered and wearing shoes, finally the apostate warden combed and presentable. Varric couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing and clutched his sides in pain. The party of three all looked at each other and gave the laughing man a harsh glare.

"Where is your ridiculous getup?" Hawke asked with her hands on her hips, she shapely figure on display to Varric.

"Oh I don't need one. I am part of the merchants guild and have every right to be there. So I am in no need of one, plus who would cover this magnificent chest now shall we be off?"he asked with a small smug smile. And soon the party was off to the docks, Varric with Hawke walking beside him with Anders and Fenris walking behind. All of them without weapons until they get to the docks. As they approached closer more and more suspicious people where found hanging around the docks until they came upon a small crowd and a giant door to a sized warehouse. As they got closer to the door a group of brutish men approached the group, but before they could do anything Varric showed them his letter of invitation and they where left alone.

The door opened for them and Hawke was sick to her stomach at what she saw. Animals and people alike where bared in cages and where bought like nothing. Fenris and Anders where also thinking the same thing, Justice was raging inside Anders but he kept him at bay. As they walked down the row further there was a VIP room.

"Varric can you get us in there?" Hawke asked him with a curious look on her face. She had a strange feeling that the cry she heard earlier came from whatever was in there.

"No problem Hawke," He answered with a pained look on his face. The looks that the "items" gave him pained his heart. He approached the room and talked with the doorman for a few moments before they where allowed inside. Inside there was a huge cage that was covered by a black sheet and seats where scattered around. They all took a seat, and waited ten minutes as more people came in. The door was then slammed shut and a dull light was shining on the cage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen I am pleased that you could attend this special gathering. This is a one time special item I have caught way down in the Western world, a beast that none have seen before. Now I present to you the Snow Leopard of the Beast tribe!"

With that the curtain was thrown back and the entire room was filled with gasps, inside the cage was a pure white cat with black and grey spots. The animal was indeed small but it was chained with great hassle. It bore its teeth and gave a pained and threatening roar, Hawke looked at it with sad eyes. Fenris was entrapped by the gaze of the silver in its eyes, like burning liquid silver.

"But wait folks that's not all. What you seen in front of you is not the entire being of this beast." The announcer said as he looked to a man beside him. The man looked like a mage and approached the cage. He lifted his staff and shot a bolt of lighting at the Leopard. Fenris was enraged by the action and clenched his hands until they bled to calm himself. The Leopard fell to the floor but then a bright light shone from it and everyone looked away. When they looked back in the place of the Snow Leopard was a small woman. The announcer walked into the cage and picked her up by her silver hair and showed her to the crowd. The woman was simply wearing thrashed slaves rags but her beauty was unmistakable. Her sliver eyes held the burning molten that was like a beasts. Her small ears on top her head where down and her tail dragged behind her.

"Now ladies and gentlemen as you can see this is indeed one of the fabled beast-men, and to add to the exotic aspect this one in particularly is the rarest of their species. The Snow Leopard is revered as a god in their culture, so to catch their god as you know the price would be quite high. Though I am sure that most of you here can afford the high price of this rare item."

The Snow Leopard looked so pitiful in Hawke's eyes, she was breathing hard as the man would tug harder on her hair.

"Now shall we start the bidding at 1500soverns?" He asked as he threw the Beast-man back and walked out of the cage, and it reverted back into an animal. There where shouts and screams as the price became higher and higher until it was now at 80000soverns. The bidder was an old greasy man that sat in the front, with elven slaves surrounding him. Hawke and Fenris were disgusted by the said man and knew that they had to save the person.

"Varric we have to do something," Hawke whispered in his ear.

"Unless we can match his bid there is nothing we can do," He answered in a hushed voice.

"Use my money, I have more than enough so do whatever you can no matter the cost," Hawke answered with a determined look.

Varric always admired the passion and morals of the woman, he knew that she would do anything to save the woman.

"I'll put a bid for 1000000soverns," Varric announced in a bored tone, raising his hand limply. Acting arrogant. This enraged the other bidder, but he knew he could afford no more and backed out.

"Sold to the dwarf. You can pick up your item after the show, now on to the other items." The announcer said with a sadistic smile motioning for the mage to roll the cage out of the ring. Hawke and her party left the room and walked into another one where their armor and weapons where smuggled in for them.

"We have to end this." Hawke said with a stern tone, when she was serious there was hell to pay.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Anders agreed with Justice almost coming out.

Fenris just gave an agreeing grunt and Varric looked at her with a smile.

Anders blew the door down with a fire spell and splinters went flying at the ignorant people and soon screams where heard everywhere. The group of mercenaries tried their hand and fought with Hawke, but ultimately failed as they where mowed down by the fierce warrior. Fenris and Varric where fighting back to back as they held their own with the numerous numbers of enemies. Anders would cast healing spells when he could, but he would shoot balls of fire and ice at the soldiers and they where either chilled or burned alive. They battled like this for about ten minutes until all they where left with was the patrons in the room cowering in the corner. Men and woman alike clinging to each other in fear, knowing that they have been caught in illegal acts. Hawke looked at the now shut door behind her where the main suspect was. She approached the door and simply kicked it down and strode inside. The announcer was attempting to hold a great-sword but it was a miserable attempt. Hawke slapped the blade from his hands and it scattered across the floor.

"So who is your boss?" Hawke asked with a stern look on her face, "It could not possibly be you. All I see is a sniveling coward who would leave his men to die."

"He was never here, I don't even know who he is. No one does," he confessed with no defiance. He was one of those really cowardly people that Hawke despised and loathed, so without a word she stabbed him, leaving him dead and walked to the suspicious looking door behind the unconscious man. When she opened the door the sight almost brought her to tears.

There in front of them was the Snow Leopard, she was in her human form but she was chained to the wall. Her neck, arms, and legs where chained so tight that permanent bruises where found there, contrasting her pale skin. Here eyes where glossed over and she looked almost dead, her animal ears where hanging limply down as well as her tail. When Hawke came closer she was pushed back by some kind of force field, she crashed into the wall which caused the others to rush in.

"Hawke are you ok?" Varric asked in concern, as he rushed to her side and lifted her from the ground.

"Ya fine but there is some kind of powerful barrier," she answered as she looked at the Beast-man. Varric followed her gaze and his eyes went wide in horror, Anders and Fenris came walking in and both had the same reaction. For some reason Justice was yelling in Anders head and he clutched it in pain.

"What's up Blondie?" Varric asked in concern.

"Justice is acting up, but I think I have him under control. I don't know why he is this upset, his words aren't even words, they're just noises."

"So how are we gonna get her down?" Varric asked looking at Hawke.

Hawke thought for a moment and soon remembered that the announcer wore a strange amulet and he was able to touch her. Without a second thought she went back to the corpse, ripping his necklace off, glancing back at the poor girl Hawke held the amulet out and a blinding light shone and died in an instant. Carefully Hawke approached the creature, caution and worry present on her face. Just before she could touch the creature it let out a high-pitched howl of pain and fell unconscious the chains disappearing. Before Hawke could react Fenris was already holding her gently in his arms. For a moment no one even moved, as Fenris glanced down at the girl. She looked so small in his arms and the scars and bruises that adorned her body made him think about his time as a slave, anger slowly began to surface. But the feeling of Hawke's hand on his shoulder calmed him down and he stood, with the girl securely in his arms.

"Come now, we'll go back to the estate and find out what happened," Hawke spoke softly, afraid of waking the girl. As they all made their way out in was already night fall and the streets where empty, thankfully. The party all walked in silence, thoughts running through their minds of what happened. Sure they have seen slavery and killed, but to see something so horrifying as what went on, it was sickening. By the time they made it back to the Hawke estate daylight was slowly peeking past the waterline that could be seen.

When they entered the estate they where greeted by Wrex as he stared at Fenris, Wrex drew closer looking at the thing in the quiet ones arms. She looked like his master but she smelt like beast, Wrex was perplexed by this but by the smell on her she wasn't a threat. In fact she was the one that was hurt and he let out a small whine, shocking Hawke. She knew that Wrex was protective of the party but she saw the confusion on the dogs face, then the protective gaze that he held for her. She lightly patted him and made her way to a guest room, the one closest to her since Bethany left for the cirlce a while back and her mother was already dead. She heard Fenris walk behind her, still gently carrying the girl. Hawke opened the modest room. It wasn't fancy by all means, just a bed, fireplace, mirror and dresser decorated it. The only thing in the room that was different was the deck that overlooked the city, and the compound could be seen.

Fenris set the girl on the bed with care, she shifted slightly, her muscles tense. Hawke let out a sad sigh and soon she left the room, with Fenris trailing behind her. When they made to back to the others they where all in the main lounge, sitting on the red couch that sat across from the fireplace. Hawke took her place sitting in her chain and Fenris leaned against the wall. Orana brought wine and left without a word, sensing the tension in the air.

"So Hawke what's the next step?" Varric inquired as he raised the goblet to his mouth, the bitter liquid burning.

"I'm hoping that she will wake soon so that I can know what happened, but for now I am going to offer her protection and safety, if she will take it," she replied resting her chin in her hands.

"How can people live with themselves after doing nothing to aid," Anders said, his eyes flashing blue momentarily.

"They look at her as a prize, or a pet. Humans are blinded by greed and they want what is not rightly theirs...no offense Hawke," Fenris growled out, glaring down at the ground.

Before more could be said there was a crashing sound from upstairs, the group quickly went to action and found that there where rouges inside the room where the girl was. One of them had her in a choke-hold, she struggled but she was too weak to do anything. Varric pulled out Bianca and shot the man in the head perfectly, making him fall backwards and releasing the Leopard.

Her eyes where wide as she stared at the small dwarf that helped her. The others easily took care of the others and soon there was a strong silence that consumed the room. The girl was in a protective crouch looking Fenris straight in the eyes, her gaze never wavering from his. He returned the gaze equally, after a minute he straightened up and slowly began to walk closer to her. She let out a low growl, telling him to back off, but he was a wolf and he won't back down.

When he was a foot away from her he stopped and slowly lowered himself to her level. She stopped growling and her muscles began to relax and go slack, due to adrenalin leaving her body. She slumped forward and he caught her in his arms again, this time however she didn't pass out. She tried to struggle out of his firm but gentle hold but it was useless, he was too strong and she took weak. Fenris lifted her again and placed her on the bed, she sat up looking at the people in the room, perplexed and suspicious.

"Who are you and where am I?" she asked, her voice quiet and hoarse, ears twitching slightly.

Hawke pulled a chair that was hiding in the corner and sat down beside the girl, "I am Atashi Hawke and you are in my estate. The dwarf is Varric, then beside him is Anders and finally the elf is Fenris."

"So what do you want with me? Are you with that other human that did this?" the girl asked with venom in her voice.

"I want to help you, also I would like to know how you came to be at that market."

"Why would you help me? How do I know you're not like other humans, trying to chain me and have me as a pet or worse," she snarled in return.

"That is a choice that you will have to take for yourself, but know this I am here to help. That is what I do here."

"What do you want to know?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"A name first off would be nice, and how you came to be at the market?" Varric asked while Bodahn brought more chairs for everyone as they all sat.

"My name is Yuki Hyou, it means Snow Leopard in my clan. As you might guess I'm a member of the beast-man clan, a Duvern."

"What's a Duvern?" Varric asked curiously, not much of the Beast-man culture has been written or documented.

"In your culture it's like a God or Andraste, a Snow Leopard is born only once every few centuries. I was also one of the best warriors in the entire clan, now as how I got to that forsaken place that's a story for a later time. Short version they attacked my clan, we where unprepared I ran and they caught me, simple as that." Yuki replied keeping her face as neutral as possible, she still didn't know this group of humans.

"Listen before I tell you anything more let me put it simply, I don't trust you. You may have saved me for a reason, a reason I don't understand right now but you do have my thanks, for what ever it may be worth." Yuki explained to them, knowing that she still didn't trust them.

"I didn't ask for anything in return did I? I don't want anything in return than to help you, that's kind of what I do," Hawke replied with a knowing look. This girl was taken from her home, probably abused and ended up at a market. Hawke though didn't mind her attitude and promised to help her.

"That's what all you humans say before you betray each other, but none the less I will aid you whenever you need it. It's not like home is there anymore" Yuki replied muttering the last part to herself, but Fenris heard hear. He didn't press further since he knew what it was like to be looked at like property.

"I'm glad to hear that, and you can stay here as long as you like."

"That's fine, I will be out of your hair as soon as I can earn some coin...but could I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you think I we could travel to the forest to the west? That is where I stashed my personal belongings before I was captured. Regrettably I am too weak to get there and back safely on my own, I was constantly given sedatives."

Hawke was surprised that she managed to travel that far before getting caught, it was rumored that the beast-an tribe lived far to the west and for her to have gotten caught so close to the city was impressive.

"That sounds fine what do you guys think?" Hawke asked the rest of her companions.

"I'm free Hawke, it's either go to the forest for me or deal with papers. Besides I've been itching to get out of the city." Varric replied with a small smile, a new tale already writing in his head.

"Great! What about you Fenris?" Hawke asked him noting that he was staring off in the abyss.

"Sorry my mind was elsewhere. What is it I am to be answering?"

"Do you want to come with us to the western forest to retrieve Yuki's stuff before she was captured? Come on it'll be fun."

"I admit I have not been in the western forest since long ago it seems. None the less i shall accompany you. Now if you will excuse me I must get back home to prepare." Fenris replied as he made his way out the door and his way to the stolen mansion.

Hawke, Anders and Varric left the room knowing that she was done talking and might want to rest, for safety though Wrex wiggled his way into the room and took it upon himself to guard the injured guest. Yuki didn't mind, the old tales that cats and dogs hated each other was completely ridiculous. Yuki fell asleep that night and actually slept, feeling safe beside the Mabari.

However there was one person that knew he wasn't going to sleep that night, Fenris was wide awake and perplexed as he stared at the fire. He didn't know what to expect hen he was dragged by Hawke to the show but he wasn't expecting finding a beast-man there never mind one so alluring. That's what made Fenris so agitated though, he just met this person, he knows nothing about her yet being near her calms the burning that the lyrium did to his skin. He was not some foolish boy that was smitten by some pretty girl, and yet his mind thinks otherwise. That night Fenris lay awake with only Yuki in his mind.

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter if you like it I will continue the story. I know that I have deleted some other storied of mine and not updated some but I only write when I get spurs of inspiration. Plus I have many more stories I am working on but they are not ready for publishing.**


End file.
